The It Girl: The next generation
by BeccaElizabeth
Summary: The next generation of Owls has arrived! Maddy, Ava, Zach, Hailey, and Sean intend to give their parents a run for their money as the most legendary class. But is Waverly big enough to hold all of them? Only time and heaps of drama will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**The It Girl: The next generation**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Freshman Madolyn Elizabeth Walsh, aka Maddy, stepped out of her parents black BMW and took in her first breath of Waverly Academy air. _Finally_. Maddy had been waiting to go to Waverly her whole life. Her time had finally, _finally_ come to leave her familes Upper East Side penthouse for wonderful, magical Waverly! She wasn't going to get to see her little two year old sister Lily every day but when she weighed it all out, it was worth it. Both Easy and Callie, Maddy's parents, had gone to Waverly when they were her age. So had the rest of her family. And now it was_ finally_ her turn!

Maddy had accumulated the best features of both her parents. She had Callie's beautiful strawberry blond hair and Easy's hypnotic dark blue eyes. She'd been a child model since she was six, she had dozens of trophies from the countless beauty pagents she'd won, and everywhere she went people would remark on how beautiful she was. Maddy was gorgeous- and the worst part was that she was well aware of it.

Callie Walsh smiled as she stepped out of the car, admiring her former home away from home. Not all of her times at the school had been picturesque, true. She and Easy had tred on Dean Marymount at the times toes perhaps one too many times- yet somehow they'd made it to graduation. And the times that had been fun, which greatly outnumbered the bad, depending on how you looked at it, had been _fun_. Easy and Callie's generation had gone down in Waverly history as one of the most rebelous groups the school had ever seen. And now they're daughter had arrived, ready to give her parents a run for their money. Did they expect her to avoid scadels? Sure. But did they want her to be a wall flower and leave no reason for anyone to remember her when she was gone? Hell no!

The driver Dennis was unloading Maddy's plethra of Louis Vuitton baggage while Maddy watched him, impatiently tapping her red Gucci sandles.

"Dennis, sometime today would be nice!" Maddy screeched at him.

Dennis glanced at Easy and Callie, half wishing that one of them would say something to her. Scold, call her off on being rude. Anything?

Nope. Callie simply got Lily out of her car seat and Easy talked to Maddy about the school. He had to ask for a raise.

"Hon, she's in the same room as you were." said Easy, glancing at Maddy's papers.

"Really? Wonder if Ava's going to be in their too-"

"CALLIE!"

Callie twirled around and came face to face with an ecstatic Tinsley Ferro, racing toward her. Tinsley had been Callie's best friend since her years at Waverly and she'd married Heath. They had two kids who were Maddy's age, twins Ava and Zach. They both had Tinsley's wild violet eyes but Ava had Heath's shaggy blond hair and Zach had Tinsley's thick black hair.

"It has been too long Call! It's been what a year?"

"Yeah, about that. How've you been?"

"I'm good. The modeling's going really well, Heath started up a gym in January and that's been successful. Enough about that though, let me hold this little angel!" she cooed as she took Lily out of Callie's arms.

While Tinsley made silly faces at Lily, Callie had to cough down a giggle. Tinsley could be the most awesome person in the world- to some people. Like Callie, Easy, Heath, and the kids. But most definitly not to-

"Oh my god. What the _hell_ is she doing here?"

Heath and Easy had been talking when Callie and Tinsley looked past them- and saw none other then Jenny and Julian, and their son Sean, who was also freshman.

Tinsley saw Ava's eyes sparkling in Sean's direction and she raced in front of her. No fucking way was her daughter going to end up with that little ho-bag's kid.

"Do not talk to that boy."

"Why not, he's cute-"

"I don't care Ava! I said don't talk to him!"

Ava glared at Tinsley with those famous violet eyes she'd inherited from her mom, her shaggy golden bond hair whipping all about her face. Tinsley folded her arms across her chest and glared back at her questionably, daring her to try and fight her. Ava finally heaved a deep sigh.

"_Fine_."

Tinsley patted her on her the head. "That's my girl."

"_Mom_!"

Tinsley simply flashed her a loving smile as Ava rolled her eyes and walked over to Maddy.

"Maddy, I don't want you talking to him either." said Callie.

"Jesus Christ, mom, you and Aunt Tinsley are being such bit-"

"Maddy!" Easy said sternly to her. "Listen to your mother!"

Maddy's eyes grew wide in pissed off-ness. When were they going to _leave_?

Zach had been talking with his dad and Easy, not sure what to think of the situation. Sean looked cool enough.

Heath saw Zach glancing at Sean. "I don't care what you do Zach, just don't let your mom find out."

* * *

On the other side of the enterance yard, Jenny and Julian were catching up with old friends when Jenny spotted Brett and Kara in the crowd and she ran over to them.

"Oh my god, I missed you guys!" she squealed, hugging them both.

Brett and Kara had gotten married and lived in Boston. They had adopted adopted a girl, Hailey, from a foster home they knew of. Hailey was also a freshman.

"How have you guys been, I havn't seen you in years?" she asked them.

"We've been good." said Kara. "Oh, and this is Hailey!"

Hailey shook hands with Jenny. Hailey Messerschmidt-Whalen had long dirty blond hair and shiny brown eyes. And when she locked eyes with Sean, she felt like she was melting. She awkwardly stook out her hand to shake his.

"Hi I'm Hailey."

"Hey. I'm Sean."

Hailey simply tried not to blush and just smiled at him, praying that he couldn't hear her heart beating through her chest.

* * *

It was finally time for the parents to leave. The kids all hugged their parents one last time, Maddy and Ava practically shoved their mothers into the cars, and then they all walked into the main hall for the beginning of year speech and dinner.

"Parents are so gay." Ava muttered, as she and Maddy waved to all the cute boys, finding a seat in the room.

"I know." Maddy giggled, feeling like a ten year old. "I was crossing my fingers when I told my mom that I wouldn't talk to Sean."

Ava barked out a laugh. "You honestly thought that she believed me when I said I wouldn't talk to him?"

Dean Marymount was older but he was still very much the dean. As he looked around the room, he saw several familiar faces in the new students. _Great_. The spawn of the rebel class had finally arrived. He stood in front of his podium as he cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at them.

"Welcome to Waverly! I am very pleased to see all of you here and I look forward to an enjoyable, prosperous year together." _Sure_. If these kids were anything like they're parents, the next four years were going to be anything but what Marymount hoped for.

Ava rolled her head back, her eyes shut. "My mom that Marymount is an prick. God, I hate when she's right!"

Maddy nodded in agreement, and her heart skipped a beat when she spotted Sean, in all of his magnificent hottness, sitting a few rows ahead of them. He was really tall, like Julian, and he had a mess of dark curly hair. She could look at him forever.

Callie and Easy had wanted Maddy to relatively avoid scandels but not be a total loner. Well she certainly would not be a loner. She was going to be with Sean, whether her parents liked it or not. After all, it wasn't like they could stop her- and it was really a little hypocritical of them to act like they were a couple of good damn saints, she'd heard stories about what they'd done while at Waverly. And all good Waverly owls live up to their families name.

* * *

I'll post the next chapter in a few days. Please review!!! 


	2. Star crossed lovers?

* * *

When Maddy and Ava got to Dumbarton 303, they stood in the doorway for several moments, observing the room.

"Trying not to think about what happened in here twenty years ago?" Ava asked Maddy.

"Yep."

Ava nodded in agreement, freaked out by the idea of what her parents had done in this room. She shuddered at the idea. "Our moms were sluts Maddy."

Maddy giggled. "Yeah, my mom told me how her and my dads relationship was a little crazed sometimes and how she had little flings when they like, weren't 'together'."

Ava heaved a frustrated sigh. "This is just so... unfair! All they told us was the crap about the school that they were like, supposed to. But did you see the looks all older teachers were giving them? And I could have sworn I heard one of them saying somthing like 'brat pack juniors have arrived." She scrunched the hair tie around her pony tail up higher in frustration. "Maddy, our parents were legends! And we have to find out what they did so that we can overshadow them!"

Maddy stared at her for several long seconds, wondering if Tinsley was this high tense as a teen.

"Do you know how insane you sound right now?"

Ava rolled her eyes at her before crawling into bed. "Whatever. But seriously, you're not even a little curious as to what your parents did that made them so memoriable?"

Maddy thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. Easy and Callie had been so discreet about their experiences as students that it had almost seemed like they were trying to hide something. Well what was it?

Ava could see that Maddy was intrigued, and her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"We'll find out somehow. I will not graduate from this school with my parents going down in history as being... cooler then I was." She shuddered at the thought. "How effed up would that be?"

* * *

First period the next morning, Maddy walked into Portriture class, where Mrs. Silver was still the teacher. Wait, her dad had mentioned how he'd always been Mrs. Silver's favorite! SCORE FOR MADDY!

"Mrs. Silver?" said Maddy, sticking out her hand as she approached her. "Hello. I'm Maddy Walsh."

Mrs. Silver's eyes went wide when she heard Walsh. She immediatily saw Easy's adorable dark blue eyes in Maddy. And the hair...

"You're Easy and Callie's daughter? Welcome!" she wrapped her skinny arms around Maddy, while Maddy put on a happy face but inside wanted to sit down as this ladies hugs felt like being rubbed agaist crinkled sand paper.

"You can sit right here in front Maddy!" she said, pointing to the seat in front of her's. Maddy was a little taken aback when she saw tiny tears creeping out of the corner of Mrs. Silver's eyes. "I bet you could give you father a run for his money in this class!"

Maddy's eyes grew wide in interest. ANOTHER SCORE! First period and she already had a chance to outshine her dad.

"Well," she said casully. "I did take some art lessons when we were on vacation in Marsaille."

Mrs. Silver was practically crying tears of joy now.

"Oh, yes you are going to be the star of the class, I can see it now!"

Maddy coughed down a giggle. Mrs. Silver was kind of wierd. But she had a chance to be the best art kid who Waverly had ever had. Move over dad, she wanted to yell out the window, hoping that he'd hear her all the way from the city, Mrs. Silver has a new class pet!

As she scanned the room to check out who was in the class, she spotted a head full of unruly curls- Sean! Sean was in her class! TRIPLE SCORE FOR MADDY!!! Yes, she could see herself having a very, very good time at Waverly.

Sean had noticed that Maddy was in the class. She seemed okay. Maybe a little high-tense, but cute. No matter how cute she was though, he couldn't help but feel a little cautious about her. His mom had told her things about her parents. And from what she'd said about them, they didn't seem like the kind of people Sean was comfortable associating with. Jenny had pretty much described Callie as a manipulative, spoiled princess and Easy as... well Sean had caught the drift of what she'd been leaning towards without using profane language but, she'd said that Easy was nothing but a self- centered playboy who, at least from Jenny's point of view, "was only attracted to Callie because she was the only girl who had an ego that was as ridiculusly as large as his." And four years before, when Jenny had gotten a letter from Brett, Brett had mentioned in the letter how Easy and Callie had a little girl. Sean had heard her mutter to his dad "I can only imagine what a self- rightous little drama queen she is. What do you expect though, I'm just surprised their house hasn't exploded from so much ego in one area." Well. She definitly knew where she stood in her opinion of them. Sean wasn't so sure though. In regard to her upbringing, Maddy would certainly seem to be your typical "I'm all that" rich girl. But judging by the way she was looking at him and the way she'd acted so polite to Mrs. Silver... maybe she wasn't a total carbon copy of her parents?

Maddy wished that she could read Sean's mind. And maybe change some ideas that she was sure were sworming around in there. She'd only heard her parents mention this Jenny lady once. When all of their friends from school had come over, like 5 years ago, Maddy had heard Mrs. St. Gerald (Alison) mention how she'd caught up with Jenny recently and that she and Julian had a boy who was Maddy's age. Callie's nostril's had flared up and she'd looked really, really pissed off for a few seconds. And then, as if she was refusing to let the idea of her daughter and Jenny's son possibly getting together enter her mind, she'd smiled and asked the maid to get some more biscets. Obviously there was some bad blood between them. She didn't even want to think about what he had probably been told about her. But... just because they're parents hadn't been uber-close, didn't mean that she and Sean had to hate each other. That would just be silly, letting whatever had happened twenty years ago come in the way of them being friends. And, Maddy reminded herself, the parents were not with them, so they couldn't stop them!

"Hi Sean." she said sweetly, as she approched his table and sat down in the empy chair next to him.

Sean stuttered for a moment, a little hypnotized by her enormous blue eyes.

"Hey. You like portriature too?"

Maddy shrugged. "My dad's an art freak so I was kinda born into it." She swollowed quickly, unsure how to continue. "Uh... I don't know what you've been told about me and I'm not trying to judge or anything but- I just thought that it would be stupid of us to not be friends because of whatever happened with our parents like a hundred years ago."

Sean nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You have a good point. Would you want to get some milkshakes or something after dinner?"

Maddy was a little taken aback for a second. He liked her. YEEEEEEEEES!!!

"Sure." she said, blushing as she walked back to her seat, smiling at the expression she'd conjurned in her head of the horror her mother would be going through if she knew that Maddy was going on a date with evil Jenny's son.

* * *

When Ava arrived at Mr. Corington's third period study hall, she was greeted by several strange stares... from older kids. What the hell was their problem?

As she sat down in a desk near the window, she heard some junior girls whispering. What were they twelve?

"I heard about her mom Tinsley, she was like the queen of the school when she went here. And she got kicked out her sophmore year for doing drugs but then she got back at the beginning of the next year. It was her and that other freshman girl Maddy's mom Callie and that little Hailey girl's mom Brett, they were like best friends and Callie and Brett totally denied that they'd done any drugs but Tinsley didn't so she got kicked out." The girl sighed. "I wonder how long her kid's gonna last."

Ava struggled to organize the tidal wave of knowledge she'd just discovered from cracking her brain in two. Her mom and Aunt Callie had been busy! She could hardly wait to Maddy...

I'll update in a few days.


	3. Milkshakes and fireworks

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Callie was in the living room of their apartment with Lily, Lily was watching a baby Einstein movie- and Callie was staring at her phone.

I should call her, my daughter just finished her first day of high school, _I should call her_. She glanced at Lily.

"Lily? Do you want to call Maddy?"

"Yeah!"

She should call her! Callie grabbed her phone and punched in Maddy's number. It was _very_ important to stay connected with your family.

Maddy had just placed the last bobby pin in her hair, ready to go to the milkshake spot to meet Sean when her phone rang. She saw that it was her mom. Damn it!

"Hi mom!" she chirped into the phone, wanting to kick herself right away for being overly cheerful. _Perfect_ way to make her suspect anything at all!

"So tell me, how was your first day?"

"It was great. Mrs. Silver got really excited when she realized that dad was, well my dad, my math teacher Mr.Del'terio was cute, I saw Marymount glare at me and Ava when we walked into the caf for dinner..." Keep babbeling, she willed herself. Do not let her suspect anything about Sean.

"... and I flirted with a bunch of cute guys. I gotta go now mom, I was gonna meet up with some friends for milkshakes."

"Oh. What friends?"

"Ava and Sienna."

"Okay, well I hope that's fun. Your sister wants to talk to you but after that you can hang up. Love you."

"Love you too." She stiffled down a groan as Callie handed the phone to Lily. She was never going to meet Sean in time if she had to talk to the two-year-old!

"Hey Lily."

"Hi! Imiz you!"

"I miss you too. How are you?"

"Gud. Ant Alison bout over baby sklar 'n we pwayed dollies, and we cwored, and-"

"You know Lily, I would love to hear more about how much fun you had with Skyler but I really have to go meet up with Ava and Sienna okay? I love you too. Bye."

Maddy heaved a sigh of satisfaction as Lily hung up. _Finally_, she thought to herself. She left a note for Ava saying where she was as she dashed out the door to meet Sean.

* * *

Hailey had most unfortunetly no classes with Sean. But that didn't stop her from pursuing him. She'd chatted with him at lunch and in the hall. She just couldn't get over how cute he was! She grabbed her coat as she ran out the door to meet her roommate Jemma for milkshakes.

* * *

Maddy arrived just in time. She saw that Sean was already there, waiting for her at a table, waving at her (he was too adorable!) and she couldn't help but smile. She had a good feeling about him.

"Hi." she said as she sat down.

"Hi. What kind of milkshake do you want?"

"Strawberry."

Sean smiled at her as he got up to get the drinks. She had no idea why she was feeling so shy. Maybe it had something to do with feeling like she was staring at the sun when she looked in his eyes?

* * *

"I know, I know, I know, my parents told me the same thing!" Sean laughed. "They said that Marymount was always being a total asshole."

Maddy nodded, overjoyed that it was going oh so wonderfully well.

"Yeah. I wonder how while survive." she whispered. All of a sudden his face was a lot closer to hers, they were inching closer and closer...

* * *

Hailey and Jemma were drinking their milkshakes when she noticed Maddy and Sean for the first time- kissing! Hailey gaped at them for a few seconds, tears slowly creeping out of her eyes. Why hadn't she tried harder? Jemma saw Hailey looking at them and made the connection. She'd seen the way Hailey at looked at him, like a love-struck idiot, when they'd been introduced. And now that skanky Callie ladie's daughter had him! It was so unfair!

"Do you want to go?" Jemma asked her.

Hailey simply nodded as she threw her half drank cup into the garbage and hurried back to her and Jemma's room, not wanting everyone seeing her cry.

* * *

Maddy had immediatly felt the biggest, most fantastic fourth of July fireworks go off when her and Sean's lips had touched. He was a really good kisser! And now they were together!

She blushed as they broke apart after several seconds.

"So..." she said shyly. "What happens now?"

Sean sucked in his breath. "Um... do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Like he had to ask!

"Yes!" she squealed, as she slammed her lips against his again. Her mom was going to die when she found out!

* * *

An hour later, Maddy flouted into her room, a huge dreamy smile plastered across her face. Ava was working on her lap top and her eyes grew wide at Maddy's expression. She'd had a little crush on Sean, yeah. But she'd really just thought he was hot. She'd gotten along with Nick Dawson pretty well any way.

"Ohmigod, you kissed him didn't you? Are you going out now? Ohmigod, you are!" she screamed as she flung her arms around Maddy and the two of them spun around in ecstaticness.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Ava asked her, grinning from ear to ear. This was there favorite type of fun. Pissing off their parents as much as was humanly possible.

Maddy shrugged. "I donno. Maybe I won't tell them right away. And if they find out, they find out, they find out. I've done worse stuff to piss them off then this will, what could happen?"

What could happen? Much, _much_ more then she could imagine.

* * *

I'll post the next chapter in a few days. Please review! 


	4. Mopeds and ice cream

**Chapter Four**

* * *

When Callie went shopping with Lily in Ridgeford, the Tuesday after they'd dropped Maddy off at school, she wasn't expecting anything too exciting to happen. But then she spotted Zach and felt like her whole day had turned around. She was fairly certain that Maddy wasn't telling her something and Zach, the boy who'd always been the brother Maddy had never had just had to know something.

"Zach, hi!" she called out to him.

Zach blinked a few times, surprised to see Callie in Ridgeford. Zach loved his Aunt Callie but he knew that she always had some kind of obscure reason for her choices. He wondered what the reason was today.

"Hey Aunt Callie!" he said eagerly, approaching her and Lily.

"So." she asked. "How is school going?"

She definitely wanted to know something about Maddy.

"School is good, my teachers are cool-"

"How's Maddy?"

There you go.

"Maddy's good, I have a few classes with her, her and Ava seem to be having a great time..."

He wasn't looking her in the eye. He wasn't saying something.

"Well Zach, Lily and I were just going to get some ice cream, would you like to join us?"

And give my lie detector test a try?

Callie had a strawberry cone, Zach had a chocolate cone, and Lily had a little bowl of vanilla. And Callie was fighting to find anything out about Maddy.

"So do you have many classes with Maddy?"

"I have math and english with her."

"That's good."

"I don't see her too often though, she's always glued to Sean all the time-"

All of the color drained from Callie's face as she dropped her spoon and it clanged down on the table.

"What did you just say Zach."

"I don't see much of her, she's really busy-"

"Zach, is Maddy dating Sean?"

"Yes."

Callie put her face in her hands as she struggled to keep her thoughts clear. This. was. not. happening!

"Mommy, wat's wong?" Lily asked her.

Callie raised her head, and put on a normal face.

"Nothings wrong sweety, I just miss Maddy."

Zach was watching Callie like he wasn't sure if he should say something or run away.

"Zach... Maddy can not date that boy. And you are going to help me break them up."

"H-how?"

Callie looked at him for a long moment.

"Did either of your parents ever buy you that moped you wanted?"

"No." he grumbled. "My mom thinks I'll crack my head open."

"I'll buy it for you."

"You will?!"

"Sure. Just do whatever you have to to break Maddy and Sean up."

Zach considered the possibilities. A moped... getting his extra sister to break up with her boyfriend. He loved Maddy but it wasn't much of a contest.

"I want the black one."

"Okay. I'll tell them you won it in a contest."

* * *

Ava was walking across the campus when she ran into Zach, a huge, happy smile on his face.

"What happened to you?" she snapped at him.

"I won a moped in a contest."

"You won a moped?"

"Yes, I did, and now Chloe Stuart is going to be all over me."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Please Zach, Chloe is such a whore, she has a different boyfriend every day... and you are lying, what happened?"

"I told you, I won a moped. It's black."

"Fine, act like a ten year, I'm calling mom and dad."

"Oh, that's mature!"

"Fuck you." Ava snarled at him, strutting her way to her next class. Zach blew a kiss at her in responce.

"Love you to sis!"

Ava hated to let in to Zach so easily, but she hated when he got his way. She punched her mom's number into her cell as she sat down on a bench.

"Hey Ava, how's school?"

"It's fine. But Zach is up to something, he just got back from Ridgeford and he's acting like he's stoned, and he said something about winning a moped and how this slut Chloe is going to be all over him."

"God, he is so like your father. But wait, he won a moped?"

"Yeah."

Ava could hear her mom huffing. Oh, she was pissed.

"I'll be right back." Ava heard the clang of her heels as she marched off and heard the distant yelling of her mother shouting "HEATH!"

Oh, Zach was so screwed.

She couldn't make out the words that they were saying but she could only imagine. Her mom was probably saying something like they had to return the moped right away and her dad was probably saying it was no big deal... a few minutes later, her dad picked up the phone.

"Hey Av. I talked to your mom and we're having the moped sent home so that he can't raise hell at the school. Enough about Zach though, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I got an A on my Spanish test and all the teachers keep looking at Heath like he's a time bomb."

Heath laughed. "He is your mother's son. Well, we gotta go Av, we're meeting Aunt Callie and Uncle Easy for dinner but we'll see you at Thanksgiving."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

As she put her phone into the pocket of her seven jeans, she felt semi-satisfied about the situation. She would have prefered if her parents had sold the moped, wiping that stupid, cocky look of Zach's face but seeing as how he couldn't use it until they got home, at least he only partly won.

She reluctently rose from the bench and walked off to Bio. She passed Maddy and Sean along the way, once again glued to eachother's side, their fingers wrapped tightly woven together. Sigh. They were almost too cute. Maybe they'd get married...

* * *

Please review, I'll update soon. 


	5. Whirlwind

Writer's cramp sucks! I am so, so sorry it took me so long to update but here's chapter five and I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon.

* * *

Chapter Five

A Waverly Owl knows who can help them get their way

It was finally Halloween and Zach's plan was going into motion. At the Halloween dance, each grade won a crown. The seniors were King and Queen, the juniors were prince and princess, the sophmores were duke and duchess, and the freshmen were baron and baroness. Everyone had been buzzing for weeks about who they thought would win. And one of the most buzzed about stories was how adorable little Maddy and Sean were so going to win the freshmen titles. Not if Zach could help it. He'd hung out with Sean some, and the kid came off as a total loser in Zach's opinion. Maddy was way to good for him. Ava was already with Nick Dawson and even if Zach attempted to get people to out vote her over Maddy, hense placing Ava with a boy other then Nick, Ava would spot what Zach was doing in a heartbeat in stab him in the heart. He had noticed that Hailey always seemed to forget to breath when she was around Sean though. Maybe she could be useful.

"Hey Hailey, wait up!" he called out to her on the walk to lunch.

Hailey spun around, dumbfounded. Zach Ferro had not said a word to her since this moment. And now he all of a sudden was telling her to wait up?

"Can I help you?" she asked him, as he approached her.

"Yeah. You have a crush on Sean, right?"

Hailey's jaw feel to the floor. That basterd!

"So what if I do?"

"Well, Maddy is set to win the baron title along with Sean. Maddy is basically my second sister and I just don't want her with a loser like Sean. I mean... I just don't think they're good together. But you and Sean would be great together!"

Hailey stared at Zach for a very long moment.

"What- What exactly are you asking me?"

"Help me to get more people to vote for you then Maddy at the dance tonight."

Hailey laughed. "You actually think I can beat Maddy? You are out of your mind Ferro-"

"You can come with me and my family to our Maui house at New Years."

Hailey froze. She had never been to Maui, her parents weren't big tropical people. And Sean was inviting her?

"All right. It's a deal."

* * *

"Happy Halloween Waverly!" Senior class president Sophie Audley shouted into the microphone. "The teachers just finished counting the ballots so lets crown our royal family!"

"Oh my god Maddy, you are sooo going to win!" Lexi Mathers squealed, her little red curls flopping all over. Maddy tried not to roll her eyes. She was right, Maddy was sooo going to win. But Lexi annoyed the hell out of her.

"Thanks Lexi," she said cooley, impertinently tapping her foot, wondering what was taking them so long. Everyone knew that it was a popularity contest anyway, so why couldn't she just go up there and take the crown right now?

Zach watched Maddy from his table, wondering if she'd blew up. Because when Maddy blew up she was scary.

"Okay, lets get started!" Sophie yelled out to the crowd. "The baron is… Sean McCafferty!"

The whole crowd howled as Sean kissed Maddy and ran up to the stage.

"Congratulations Sean!" said Sophie, as Sean put on the crown. "And the baroness is… Ava Ferro!"

_What_?!

Ava looked like she'd just had the floor pulled up from under her. She awkwardly moved to the stage, too shocked to look at Nick. And Sean. This would be fun.

"Congrats Ava!" said Sophie, as Ava put on her crown. She saw Sophie glancing at her and Sean. "Don't they make _such_ a cute couple?"

Everyone laughed and clapped. Sean and Ava both put on happy faces, smiling at their admirers. What the hell!? This was so not fair! She was supposed to be with Sean, not Ava! And why the hell were they looking so comfortable?

Zach was not sure what he was feeling. Judging from the expression on Maddy face, it certainly looked like she wanted nothing more to do with Sean. But now Ava was with him? Huh. Their mom was not going to be happy about this. But if anyone was going to get screwed it was her, not him!

Maddy didn't hear the names that Sophie was calling. She'd already ran out of the room, tears flooding her eyes, wanting nothing more then to go home where she could watch old Disney movies with Lily, paint pictures with her dad, and make smoothies with as much fruit and berries as she wanted with her mom. How the fuck had things gone down hill so fucking fast? It just wasn't fair!!!

Ava had seen Maddy storm out of the gym and part of her had been tempted to race after her and explain. But a larger part of her knew that that was something she simply could not do. She'd been raised to never be the first to leave a party- and if that was what her parents had done as kids she sure as hell wasn't going to do something that would make them cooler then her. So she stayed and danced for the last two hours of the dance with Sean. She'd seen Nick glaring at her with a kind of hurt look. Oh, well. Their "relationship" had been nothing but making out. She wasn't even sure she'd ever really considered him an actual boyfriend. And either way Sean was way, way to good of a kisser to ever leave.

* * *

Maddy was furiously writing in her diary as Ava stepped into the room, a huge, happy smile on her face. What the fuck was wrong with her?!

"Missed you at the rest of the party Av."

Missed you?_ Missed you_?! Not sorry that I stole your boyfriend?

"What the hell is wrong with you? Sean was my boyfriend!"

"You are really taking this too seriously Av."

"Taking it too seriously? YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Maddy, it was only a matter of time before you two broke up. You guys had way to much pressure to be the perfect couple. Now you can relax."

Ava seriously wanted to leave the room because Maddy knew that she was seconds from tearing her head off.

"Good night Av." she said simply, crawling under the covers and falling asleep.

Maddy stared at her ridiculously gorgeous head of black hair, her slim form looking far too innocent. She was very tempted to cut all that hair off her head. But that would be stooping to her level. And that, no matter how tempting it was to do, was something that a Walsh simply did not do.

* * *

Please review!! And to all other It Girl writers out there who haven't updated lately, update!!! 


	6. The Great Thanksgiving squabbel

Chapter Six

* * *

When Thanksgiving finally rolled around, Maddy practically ran out of the school, into the waiting car, into her seat on the plain and back home. Lily was waiting with a huge bouquet of flowers for Maddy when she got off the plane.

"We mized you!" she squealed.

Maddy never thought she'd be so excited to see her. She ran up to her, twirling her around.

"Oh my god Lily, I missed you so much!" she cried, setting her down, and admiring the flowers.

"I mized you too. We gotta go 'ome thou, An Tisy, unle Eath, 'n Aia 'n Zich are comin' over!"

Maddy immediately felt all color drain from her face. Oh, right. They were coming to their house for Thanksgiving. Oh, what a joyful holiday this would be.

Callie saw her face fall and stared at her. "Maddy, what's wrong? Were you sick on the plane?"

"No, mom I'm fine, just homesick. Let's go home!"

Homesick sure. More like sick and tired of Ava fucking Ferro!

* * *

Maddy was doing one of her favorite past times of painting pictures with her dad, minutes before the Ferro's were coming over. Easy noticed that she was pounding her paintbrush against the paper a little more aggressively then usual.

"What's wrong Maddy?"

"Nothing."

"You always paint like that when you're mad."

"Paint like wh- oh." she said, noticing how the paint had splattered onto her smock.

"What's wrong?"

Maddy sighed. "Ava's just… she's just has to be the center of everything!"

Easy laughed. "She's just like her mom was when we were at school. Don't worry Mad, I'm sure she's just nervous."

Maddy scoffed. "Dad, you're talking about Ava., she is like the _epitome_ of non-nervous. I just am not having fun at all and I don't not want to have fun anymore!"

Easy scratched the bridge of his nose, amazed at how unchangingly similar Maddy and Ava were to Callie and Tinsley twenty years before. "All right, I'll talk to your mom, and we'll see what we can do."

Maddy's eyes grew as huge as marbles. "Like going to the Disney World for a few days before I have to go back to school?"

"Maybe."

"Thank you daddy!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him in thanks. "And this works out well for the whole family because we'll all be able to have fun!"

"We're having fun now!"

Maddy twirled around- and found herself face to face with Ava (Agh!!!).

"Happy Thanksgiving Mad!" she screamed, making Maddy's ears ring. "Can you believe we haven't seen each other for five whole days!"

Only that long?

"Hardly Av, hardly." she gritted through her teeth, pasting a huge fake smile on her face. Only a couple of hours and then they're gone, gone, gone!

* * *

"Oh my god Cal, can you believe that the girls are already in high school?' said Tinsley, as she sat in the rocker in Lily's nursery, while Callie changed Lily's diaper. "Ava said she's having a ball. How's Maddy doing?"

Callie hesitated for a moment, not sure how to respond. Ever since she'd come home Maddy had just seemed… kind of sad. And Callie could only imagine why. She hadn't said a word about Sean, and whenever they'd mentioned Ava she'd gotten all huffy and sensitive.

"She said that she loves her art class. Easy is so proud, he hung all of her projects up right after she got home."

Tinsley smiled, knowing that Callie wasn't saying something. That was fine, she could keep her secrets. She knew that anything Callie wasn't saying was about what Maddy had been saying about Ava anyway. Tinsley loved Maddy but she wasn't about to scold Ava for being too bossy or something. She'd raised her children to be opinionated people who didn't end up as basket cases because they'd "hurt their friends feelings." And no offense to Maddy but if she felt like Ava had hurt her feelings over some stupid high school drama, then the girl needed to grow some balls.

* * *

"… and at the homecoming game this senior streaked across the field screaming 'down with Marymount!' and everyone laughed so hard, remember Mad?" said Ava.

Maddy forced herself to make eye contact with Ava. "Yeah, Av, it was hilarious." And then she quickly got back to her turkey like Ava had just terribly disrupted a very important task. Ava noted Maddy's annoyance and wasn't going to back down about it.

"Something wrong Maddy?"

"Nope, something wrong with you?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"Great."

Heath glanced back and forth from both girls, having no idea what was going on.

"So this Alaskan cruise at New Years sounds really-"

"You know I have done nothing to you so! why have you been acting like a royal asshole?" Maddy screamed at Ava from across the table.

And they're off.

"Maddy, what has gotten into you?" said Callie.

"Mom, Ava has to have everything her way at school or she makes my life a living hell-"

"Maddy has been acting like a child all year-"

"AVA'S BEEN DATING SEAN SINCE HALLOWEEN!"

Tinsley covered her mouth in horror, her ice cold glare staring Ava down. Ava stared at her food, her face turning more scarlet with every passing second. _Die Maddy, Die_.

"Ava, is that true?"

Ava calmly folded her napkin in her lap before responding.

"Yes, it is. And I am very happy with him- mom, don't look at me like that, I haven't slept with him! But I wasn't even the first one to date him, Maddy was!"

"Madolyn Elizabeth Walsh!" Callie screamed at her.

Maddy glared at Ava, her eyes all red and puffy. "Yes mom, before Ava _stole_ him from me, I was dating Sean! But she _stole_ him from me! She _stole_ him!" she repeated, trying to emphasize her point. It didn't seem to be working.

Maddy shook her head, wanting nothing more then to get away from everyone.

"I'm not hungry anymore." she muttered, throwing her napkin on the table and marching of to her room.

Everyone stared at their food, not sure what to say next.

"Dad, can you pass the mashed potatoes?" Zach said abruptly. He'd been waiting for them ever since the girls had started arguing.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda short, I ran out of big ideas for this chapter. The next one will be longer though. Please review, and to all other It Girl writers out there- PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORIES SOON!!! 


	7. What to do, what to do

**Chapter Seven- What to do, what to do**

* * *

Tinsley did not speak on the twenty minute drive back home. Ava could practically feel her anger pulsing through the car though.

The second they got home, Zach rushed off to his room to listen to the loudest songs he could find- his mom was about to erupt and he wanted to survive the apocalypse.

Ava casually put her coat in the closet and let out a huge yawn. "I am so tired, I'm just gonna go straight to bed-"

"In the living room now!" her mom screeched at her.

Ava rolled her eyes and stomped into her favorite jade green chair in the living room, her mom settling her parents sitting down on the couch in front of her.

"Ava what did I tell you when we dropped you off at school?"

"You told me to have fun, to be social, to call home every Sunday-"

"I told you to not talk to Sean! And you did!"

"Jesus mom, I am not a child okay! I can date whoever I want, dad can't I date whoever I want?"

"Ava, Sean's parents are not good people-"

"WHO CARES, I DON'T WANT TO DATE HIS PARENTS, I WANT TO DATE HIM!"

"Ava, you will lower your voice!" Tinsley snapped at her. "And never talk to that boy-"

"HIS NAME IS SEAN-"

"AND NEVER TALK TO THAT BOY AGAIN OR YOU WILL BE HOMESCHOOLED AND DON'T THINK FOR A MINUTE THAT I'M BLUFFING, I WILL CHAIN YOU TO THE WALL IF I HAVE TO!"

Ava glared at her fiercely, her eyes bloodshot and huge.

"DADDY, I WANT TO BE WITH SEAN!"

"Ava, we're not going to talk about it anymore! You are not to see that boy again, and tht is final!"

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU!"

And with that she stomped off to her room, deciding then and there to not speak a word to her parents for the rest of the vacation.

* * *

Tinsley was staring at her cell phone, not knowing what she wanted to do. She should call her. Haven't spoken to her in years- but this was urgent.

"Hi Jenny."

"_Tinsley_!"

"Look, I know that I am the last person you want to talk to but this is urgent. I've recently discovered that my daughter has been dating your son since Halloween."

Pause.

"Jenny? Jenny are you there?"

"Yes I'm here. Well, um… that's surprising."

"I agree."

"They really should concentrate more on their studies though."

"Absolutely."

"So, I'll talk to Sean."

"Great."

"Good bye."

"Bye."

She slammed the phone shut and flounced off to take a long, well deserved bath.

* * *

Jenny felt like her heart was about to pound out of her chest as she rushed off to Sean's room. _Ava Ferro_! Sean could do so much better then her!

"Sean, we need to talk!"

"Mom! God, you scared the crap out of me, could you knock next time?"

"Why are you dating Ava Ferro!?"

Sean gaped at her for a few moments, unsure what to say. "I'm really happy with her-"

"I don't care Sean! Her parents are horrible people and wither you want to believe it or not, someday she will be her mother and trust me, you will not want to be within a hundred yards of her when that happens!"

"Mom, you can't decide who I date, I'm fourteen-"

"AND STILL LIVING UNDER MY ROOF YOUNG MAN! AND AS LONG AS YOU ARE, YOU WILL NOT GO NEAR THAT GIRL EVER AGAIN! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

Sean stared at her for several seconds, and Jenny thought for a moment that he might actually explode.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Furious, Jenny stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Julian met her in the hall. He looked at her crimson face quizzically.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Talk some sense into your son, he is dating Tinsley's devil spawn!"

* * *

Sean was furiously pounding at the buttons on his x-box when his dad walked in. He rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I am really not in the mood."

"Sean, I just want to understand what's bothering you."

Sean whirled around in his chair.

"I just don't want to be told who I can and can't be with."

Julian nodded. "Okay. This Ava though… do you love her?"

Sean scratched his nose. "I don't know… I think I might."

"Where you dating Callie and Easy's daughter before her?"

"Well… yeah but-"

Julian laughed. "Oh Sean… it's really not what you think it is. It's just that when your mom and I were in school, Callie, Easy, Tinsley and Heath were probably the most popular kids in school and- well they weren't always the nicest of people and your mom is just scared that Ava and Maddy are going to be carbon copies of them who deep down, don't care about anyone but themselves."

Sean sighed, understanding what his dad was saying but not feeling like he was hearing him out. "I understand dad, but you and mom don't know Ava. She's really not that bad."

Julian raised his eyebrow.

"She- she can be a little high-strung but who isn't, at least sometimes? And really dad, she not this superficial brat your picturing, she- she likes traveling and animals and modeling!"

Julian nodded, seeing Sean's point of view.

"Okay. Okay, I will talk to your mom. Good night Sean."

"'Night dad."

Jenny was flipping through the TV channels when Julian walked into the living room and sat down next to her.

"He really seems to like Ava. And I'm sure that part of her is like Tinsley but from what Sean said she does seem a little less… impatient."

Jenny rubbed her eyes, a glimpse of Sean and Ava getting married. But looking happy.

"All right. If he's happy, then that's all that matters. I just don't want to see him get hurt."

Sean had felt his heart stop when his parents came back to his room and told him that if he was happy being with Ava, then they were happy for him. Finally!

* * *

"She's just better off this way and there are so many other boys that she could have…" Tinsley jabbered as she softly ran the loufa across Heath's shoulder.

"Couldn't agree more babe." Heath sighed. A lot of guys would be annoyed out of their minds by so much drama. But Heath had of course known Tinsley for years and he only got more turned on the more agitated she got.

_Ring, ring, ring_!

Tinsley groaned. "What the hell. Hello?"

"Tinsley, it's Jenny."

Guahh!!!

"Look I know that this is the last thing you want to hear but Julian and I just talked to Sean and he said a lot of nice things about Ava and he seems to really like her. Don't you think that if they're happy that that's all that matters?"

Tinsley did not respond for several seconds. Ava had seemed gaga whenever Sean was mentioned. Arghhhhhhh….

"You- you might be right." Heath laughed at how difficult he knew it was for her to say that and she splashed some water at him. "I'll talk to Ava but um… if the kids are both happy and they get along then that's great."

"Great. I guess we'll see you at parents weekend."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

The second Tinsley hung up the phone Heath burst out laughing. "That went well. Why did you back down so easily?"

Tinsley ran her hands through her hair. "I don't… want her to hate me/"

"Tins, she's never going to hate you, she just gets pissed off by you."

Tinsley shrugged. "Whatever. I don't want to talk about it right now." she said simply as she kissed him passionately, bubbles filling her mob of black hair.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I had writer's cramp. I'll update the next chapter really soon though, promise. And Zigalicious and Captain Tinsley Skywalker, I beg of you do **not **give up on your stories and please, please, please update them immediately!!! 


	8. It's a small, small world

Chapter 8- It is a small, small world

* * *

When Easy walked into his and Callie's room, he found her reading a story book to Lily.

"Hi." he said, sitting next to them, glancing at the book. "Emelia Bedelia. That's a good book."

Callie nodded, running her hair through Lily's soft curls.

"Did Maddy let you talk to her?"

"Well..." he glanced at Lily. "I won't say her _exact_ words but she basically said that she wants to be left alone until she has to go back at school."

Callie covered her face in her hands for a minute.

"Lily, I think it's time for bed."

When Callie came back after having tucked Lily in, Easy immediatly wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." he whispered into her hair.

Callie giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "Love you to. What's up?"

Easy stroked her hair. "I was thinking maybe it would be good for Maddy if we went to Disney World for a few days before she goes back to school."

Callie bit her lip. "Disney World?"

Easy nodded. "Yeah. I mean, babe it was very, _very_ wrong how she went out with Sean when she knew she wasn't supposed to- "

"And where did dating him lead to? Getting her heart broken!"

"Yeah, But you know, everybody goes through that kind of drama in high school. We did. And you turned out pretty good."

Callie couldn't help but smile. He had a point.

"Okay. Okay, we can go to Disney World. But if she ever breakes the rules like that again-"

"Then I will personaly take her out of the school, hire a tutor, put bares on her windows, and forbid her from ever leaving the house again under pain of listening to opera music all day long." he babbled, as he kissed her passionatly, washing away any worries of troublesome, rule breaking children.

* * *

Two hours later, Easy gazed at Callie's slim form, laughing quietly at how she was already babbiling in her sleep.

He walked off to Maddy's room, knocking lightly on the door.

Maddy had been writing in her diary and when she heard the knock on the door she wanted to shoot fire at whoever the knocker was.

"Who is it?" she yelled.

"It's dad."

Maddy felt her fists loosen a little as she went and opened the door.

"What is it?"

"We're going to Disney World tommorrow."

Maddy stared at him for several moments, taking it in.

"Oh, thank you daddy!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him. "You are the most wonderful, terrific dad in the whole entire world."

Easy laughed, ruffling her hair. "You know it. Just don't be too loud, you don't want to wake your sister up, we're not telling her until morning. If she found out now she wouldn't sleep until we got there."

Maddy's eyes grew wide in knowing. "Oh, yeah. She's like Tom Cruise on speed when that happens."

* * *

The next morning, the Walshs boarded the first flight to Orlando, a boucing, elated Lily skipping her way onto the plane in her Cinderella dress. Callie had wanted her to wear something more appropriate but she'd screamed and cried and thrown a huge ugly tantrum and by then they really needed to leave so she'd gotten her way. Callie had managed to get her to wear a white trechcoat over it though, which made it less obvioius that she and Easy let there daughter prance around like.. well like a princess.

"Daddy, we gonna stay in cindwella's casle?" Lily asked Easy, as they found their seats in first class.

Easy ruffled her curls. "No baby, we're staying in a hotel nearby. But your and Maddy's room looks a lot like it."

_What?_

Maddy tore off her headphones and stared at her dad like he'd just told her that Justin Timberlake had died.

"_We have to share a room_?"

Callie didn't look up from the magazine she was reading. "Maddy, we're going to Disney World and you won't even be spending much time in the room."

Maddy huffed and glared at her sister like she was the plague, before looking at her parents again.

"If she stares crying, I'm sleeping on the couch."

* * *

Jenny and Julian had not been planning on taking Sean to Disney World. But they always went there at least once a year and they knew that Sean wanted to go, so the same day as Callie and Easy went to Disney World, they did too. Jenny, Julian and Sean were walking down Mainstreet Disney, enjoying the sights, and they were thinking about going on a water ride- when they saw none other then Callie, Easy, Maddy and Lily right in front of them. Maddy's eyes went wide when she saw Sean and she stiffled down a scream.

"Dad, I'm kind of hungry, let's find somewhere to eat-"

But _no_. Jenny was already approaching them, smiling sweetly at Lily. _Damnit_!

"Hi." Jenny said cheerfully. "We were actually heading down to this one Hawaii like restaurant, do you want to join us."

_Say no thanks mom and dad, say no thanks mom and dad, say no thanks mom and dad_...

"Is tere a r'cade?" Lily asked Jenny.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, there's an arcade."

"Mommy, let's go!"

_And they went_!

* * *

Maddy did not look at Sean, she sat as far away from him as possible at the table and the second she was done with her meal, she asked her mom for some money for the arcade. Lily trailed off after her, and Sean was just about to go to the arcade as well when his dad grabbed his arm and Sean sat back down.

"Sean, you, me and Easy are going to have a little talk."

Crap... he had to talk with the father of the girl he'd dumped like a deadweight. Jenny and Callie got up and said something about tanning. And suddenly, Sean was very much alone with his father and his ex-girlfriend's father.

"So Sean..." Easy started. "I heard you were dating my daughter during the first few weeks of school."

"Um... yes, I was."

"Do you care to tell me why you guys broke up?"

_Awkward_.

"Um... well, we just kind of grew apart."

"Sean, what I think Easy is trying to say is that you really hurt Maddy's feeligs and that you probably owe her an apology."

Sean stared awkwardly between his dad, and Easy, who looked close to bashing Sean's brains in if he didn't say sorry to Maddy.

"Okay. I'll talk to her."

* * *

When Sean found Maddy and Lily in the arcade, Maddy couldn't see him, but Lily could.

"HI SAN!" Lily shouted.

Maddy's eyes grew wide as she twirled around and faced Sean. He looked nervous. Good.

"Can I talk to you?" Sean asked her.

Maddy strongly considered yelling at Sean to fuck off. But if she did then Lily would run off screaming for their dad, shouting that Maddy had said the "F word." Easy had only ever spanked her for being bad a few times but for teaching her sister a curse word, she didn't think he'd hesitate in slapping her silly. So instead she just said sure.

Sean wasn't sure what to say. And when Maddy's looked at him with those huge, sad, gorgeous blue eyes, he felt like a total slime-ball for dumping her as thoughtlessly as he had. How- _why_ had he ever dumped her? Ava. He honestly could not remember a time when Ava had asked him what his favorite hobby was, or anything personal like that. All they'd ever done was.. make-out. But Maddy had asked him those types of questions and she honestly seemed like she really cared about him. He'd always felt like he and Ava had been in some sort of race.

"I was wrong." he said. "I am so, so sorry about all that- all that stuff with Ava."

He saw Maddy's lip quiver as she moved a step closer to him.

"You'll call Ava today and tell her it's over?"

He nodded his head like a bobble-head doll.

Lily stared from one of them to the other several times- and all of a sudden they were kissing, completely oblivous to the fact that she was right there.

"_DADDY_!"

Easy and Julian had been talking when Easy heard Lily screaming. For a second he thought that Maddy had said something that had upset her but as he caught her as she ran over to him, he knew that that wasn't it. Lily looked confused and out of breath but not in the way that he'd assumed. He could see her trying to form words, coughing as she also tried to catch her breath. Easy had to try to not laugh as he picked her up and walked back to the table.

"What's wrong sweety?" he asked her, once she'd had some water and calmed down.

"Maddy- and San- wer- wer- tay wer kissing!"

Easy glanced at Julian who was just staring at the ceiling trying not to laugh and that only made it harder for Easy to try not to laugh and at that point Lily was getting quite frustrated.

"Daddy, isn't Maddy in tuble?"

Easy just ruffled her curls and caughed down a laugh.

"It's okay sweety, she's not in trouble."

Lily looked horrified. But they hadn't ordered desert yet so when Easy got her a sundae she completely forgot about Maddy and Sean kissing.

* * *

Please review!!


	9. Chaotic little Waverly

Chapter Six

* * *

"Hey sweetie, how's Disney World?"

Sean, Maddy and Lily were watching TV in Maddy and Lily's room at the hotel. And Sean was just about to tell Ava that they were through.

"It's cool. But uh, Ava… I've just been doing a lot of thinking and I think that we should break up."

There were several seconds where Ava said nothing and Sean wasn't sure if she had hung up or not.

"_Sean, are you fucking kidding me_?!"

"Ava look I just…" he wasn't sure if he should bring Maddy into this or not. But judging by the way Maddy didn't appear to care what Ava thought, he decided it was okay. "Maddy's here to and we were talking and… Ava I'm really sorry-"

"You're a fucking liar Sean, you're not sorry! And tell Maddy that I hope she burns in hell!"

And with that she hung up. But Sean felt like he'd made the right decision and Maddy looked over the moon.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Sean stroked her cheek before kissing her. "I love you too."

* * *

When all of the kids got back to school, Ava had to use all of her willpower to not stab out Maddy fucking Walsh's eyes. That little bitch thought that she could just do whatever she wanted? Well if she did, then she was in for one hell of a rude awakening.

"So did you have a good vacation Av?" Maddy asked her, as they were unpacking their bags.

_Evil, self absorbed, spoiled rotten, bitch_… who was expecting her to say that she'd had a miserable vacation. Well Ava wasn't about to give her that satisfaction.

"I got that new blue mini dress at Bergdorf's, it is _sooo _much prettier in real life then it is in a magazine."

For a few seconds, Ava was positive that she'd seen Maddy's face freeze, most likely because she was pissed off that she'd gotten the dress that they'd both been fawning over for months first. But then she appeared to remember that she had the boy and she jumped right back.

"That's nice." Maddy said simply. "But I was actually reading a magazine the other day, and that porn star girl, Jenna Jameson, she got the same one and it just looks so… but anyway, I have to go meet Sean."

Ava watched her flounce out the door, and when she was far enough away so that she wouldn't hear it, Ava slammed the door as hard as she could. _That bitch_!

Maddy knew that Ava would google Jenna Jameson and try to find the picture of her in the blue dress. And she knew that once she found it, that she'd never have the balls to wear the dress again. And oh yeah, Maddy had the boy. Everything was working out perfectly.

_Sure_.

* * *

The next morning, Maddy did her usual morning routine and then dashed off to the dining hall to have breakfast with Sean. She thought that she'd seen a few people glancing at her kind of funny, but she ignored them. She was with Sean.

Sean was already at the table when she got there and when she kissed him she felt like she was on top of the world- and then he was looking at her with a really weird expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I think there's something wrong with your face."

Maddy just sighed. She'd probably put on too much mascara or something. She'd actually been feeling kind of crappy since she'd woken up, but she hadn't thought much of it.

When she opened her hand mirror and saw her face she did.

"Oh my god!"

Maddy dropped the mirror and before she knew it she was gasping for breath, she was feeling really dizzy and she felt all her blood rushing to her head.

"Sean, I think- I think I had some blueberries and I'm really- really allergic to them!"

Sean started screaming for help and within second, Maddy's eyes had rolled back in her head and she had feinted, falling to the floor.

* * *

When Callie and Easy got the call that their daughter was in the hospital, they had just sat down to breakfast. The maid handed Easy the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is he. _WHAT_!"

Callie dropped her fork in shock as Easy continued to look more horrified by the second.

"Tell her we'll be right there." Easy dropped the phone and looked at Callie.

"Maddy had an allergic reaction to blueberries and she's in the hospital."

Callie gaped in horror and then ran off, getting ready to go. Lily just stared at Easy, terribly confused.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Maddy got sick, so we're going to go see her."

Lily was a very observant child. And she knew that when something bad happened, that her parents tended to get more nervous and tense. But right now they seemed really, really scared. So she just didn't talk as Callie threw a coat on her, as they found their car in their building's parking lot, and as drove really, _really_ fast to the hospital. In most of the car rides, Lily could see each individual tree. On this car ride, all of the trees were one big green blur.

* * *

Maddy had been in the hospital for four hours, her face had swelled up to the size of a basketball and she felt like her entire body was on fire. Sean had left an hour ago, because he'd had to get back for curfew, and she thought that she remembered one of the nurses saying that her parents were coming, but she wasn't sure of that- and then she heard Lily squealing her name and she knew that she hadn't been dreaming when the nurse had said that.

"Maddy!" Callie cried, as she ran over to her side, washing her face with the washcloth that was on the table. "Honey, are you okay?"

Maddy's throat was killing her so she just shook her head miserably, wanting nothing more then to go home. Callie seemed to sense this so she grabbed Maddy's stuff, throwing it into a bag she'd brought along. Easy was talking to the doctor. And moments later- who else but Ava and Heath appeared right in the room, a big bouquet of flowers clutched in Ava's hand.

Easy knew that Ava was going to be mad at Maddy over the whole Sean thing. He knew that like her mother, she was devious enough to do something to hurt someone close to her, just because she was pissed off at them. So he had a pretty good hunch that Ava had had a _lot_ to do with Maddy ending up in the hospital. And with that in mind, Ava was the last person he wanted around Maddy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Heath.

"I had to go to a meeting at the school and we heard that Maddy was here, is she okay?"

Easy saw Ava's face turn pale and for a second he really wanted to yell at her. But more importantly, he wanted to get Maddy home. So he strove right past Ava and Heath and walked over to Maddy.

"Daddy, I want to go home."

Easy scooped her up in his arms, holding her like he did when she was a little kid- and purposely shielding her head away from Ava.

"I know baby, we're going home right now and you're going to be just fine."

Lily wanted to stop and say hi to Ava but Callie had already grabbed her hand, determined to not let either of her daughters associate with the Ferro's.

"Easy!" Heath yelled, as they walked away. "Easy, Ava just wanted to give her some flowers!"

Heath saw Easy's back stiffen right before they were about to turn a corner. And then he'd handed Maddy to Callie and stalked his way over to Heath. Ava was a brat, there was no getting past it. She'd known that Maddy was highly allergic to blueberries, and that if she'd "accidently" mixed some of her blueberry face wash into Maddy's strawberry face wash, that Maddy would get very sick. So Easy honestly felt no shame when he shoved Ava's father to the wall, right in front of her. Easy's face was beat red and furious and Ava knew right then and there that no amount of flowers was going to be a big enough apology.

"I am going to inform the school of what Ava has done, and trust me Heath, when I do, they will move Ava very far away from Maddy. And if either of your kids ever intentionally try to harm my daughter again, I will make sure that they get expelled from Waverly, and that you'll have a damn hard time getting them into any descent prep school in the states or Switzerland!" Easy didn't want to swear in front of Ava but one, Heath let her do whatever the hell she wanted and two, the kid needed some serious sense knocked into her. "So don't you fucking test me!"

And with that Easy practically threw him to the ground and rushed back to his family. Maddy was sobbing that Ava had tired to kill her and Callie had been soothing her while Easy had been talking to Heath, but she'd still had still had to watch Lily so when Easy had gotten back to them he'd taken her out of Callie's arms and just stroked her head, telling her that it was going to be fine. And Heath noticed with a twinge of annoyance that Easy was firmly holding Maddy's head against his chest, so that she couldn't see anything- namely Ava. And that was what pissed Heath off. Maddy had done plenty worse then what Ava had done just now, and Easy was acting like Ava really _had_ tried to kill her.

"I didn't- I didn't mean to hurt her that bad!" Ava sobbed, tears pouring down her face. Heath hugged her, telling her that Easy had just overreacted and that nobody stayed mad forever. And because it was a Friday, he decided to take Ava home for the weekend.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

Heath and Ava had just gotten home and Heath had just told Tinsley what had happened. Ava had gone straight to her room.

"Well, Easy didn't say that he was going to file a harassment case or anything did her?"

Heath didn't know why but he was fuming. Nobody was perfect and Heath knew damn well that if Ava and Maddy had switched places, that Maddy wouldn't have hesitated in doing the same thing to Ava.

"He threatened to get her expelled if she did anything to Maddy again." Heath scoffed. "And you know how much Callie and Easy coddle her. And Maddy knows that too, so she knows that all she has to do is whine to them that Ava threatened her, or pushed her or fucking ignored her, and Easy will twist it to make her look like some kind of monster." By this point Heath and Tinsley had reached their room and Heath collapsed on the bed. "I just don't know what to do Tins. Easy is never going to let this die."

Tinsley stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. "I'll take Ava to their house tomorrow and we'll try to figure this out. I'm sure that it was just Easy's anger talking." She kissed him softly and he calmed down. "I doubt that Easy wants Ava out of the school."

Heath nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just… worried that Maddy is going to milk this for all it's worth and make Ava's life hell."

"We'll buy her a bata fish. Everybody likes them."

_Sure_.

* * *

Please review!!


End file.
